


Explicit Exploits

by Bexinthecity247



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit fun, F/M, Fucking, Lots of it, Porn Without Plot, Thirsting, confessional booth, for my Lavender GC girls, i'm probably going to hell, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: Basically like my snapshots series but these are all 'explicit'A bunch of moments, mostly unrelated, in David and Julia's lives.Pretty much just porn without plot essentially.





	1. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving him was red.  
> Julia in a red dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Lavender GC gang (and more specifically Meral who requested this)

He was lost the moment she walked out of the hotel bathroom, dressed in red, his eyes glittering as they roamed over her in a way that almost had him embarrassed. No matter what Julia Montague wore, she always looked like a Greek goddess, but this hugged her curves in ways he had never seen before. The hemline stopped midthigh and he inwardly groaned when he thought of his mouth on her inner thighs. 

When he bit his lip, Julia smirked. She at least, managed to cover her unadulterated desire for him by sweeping up to him, her hands on his lapels as she straightened the tie, she insisted he wore. She pressed a kiss to his mouth then wiped the red lipstick off his face before she noticed the way he was gripping her waist. 

“We’ll be late,” she said huskily, her eyes level with his and he remained immobile, paralysed by her proximity.  

She pulled out of his clutches and plucked their coats off the bed, holding his out to him. He took it, his smouldering eyes fixed on her. Their fingers touched and she felt that familiar jolt she always did when he touched her. She couldn’t deny she was as affected by his presence as he was hers and she couldn’t remember the last time anyone looked at her like she was their world. The thought beat through her with startling realisation as she thought on what they were, who they were. There was a certainty to her feelings that she was surprised by.

“Ready?” he asked, raising an eyebrow to her. It was unlike her to be distracted and he was holding out his arm to her, waiting.

She recovered herself and took his arm, her red lipped mouth curving into a seductive smile.

“Ready,” she affirmed, her eyes returning back to their liquid state of desire. 

When they got to the lift it suddenly felt like old times, him leaning around her to press the button, her body so close to his he could almost feel the heat radiating from her. When he grazed by her, he could smell her perfume, her shampoo and it was all so decadent, and he wondered how on earth he’d make it through dinner.

“You look beautiful,” he said, barely above a murmur and she smiled in a way that had nothing to do with seduction or lust. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Sergeant,” she said, inclining her head slightly to him. 

He grinned as he leaned in a pressed a single kiss to her neck, that had her closing her eyes, before the elevator dinged to signal its arrival and they stepped inside. When the doors closed around them, the only sound he could hear was her breathing, the sound of his heartbeat in his ears as the blood pooled to his other extremities.

“You sure you don’t want to skip dinner?” he said, pulling at his tie. 

She looked at him, mock indignation spread across her.

“David, I did not spend over an hour getting dressed up like this just for us to go to the lobby and back again,” she teased, and he nodded slowly.

“Only takes five minutes to get you undressed,” he said, and she felt a shiver run through her spine at the hunger of it. 

“Later,” she told him concisely and he pouted at her. 

-x-

Later couldn’t come soon enough as far as David was concerned, his mind less on the scallops and steak he ordered, but rather on the idea of hiking her dress up and having her whimper his name. So, when he hurried through dessert and they were in the back of the taxi, he felt a sense of giddiness that felt like being drunk, despite having only had three glasses of wine. 

He rested his hand on her bare thigh where the hem had ridden up, his fingers tracing shapes on her skin. Her eyes were hooded as she watched the world of London pass them by. She knew what he was doing, when his hand trailed up and under her dress. The only noise she made was a small gasp when he touched on her underwear, stroking his fingers along the most sensitive parts of her body. A glance at him told her that he enjoyed the effect he had on her and she bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping when he dipped a finger into her. She gave no mind to the driver as she adjusted herself on the seat, struggling to retain control as he touched on her clit in a way that had her writhing.

She hummed weakly when he pulled his hand away from her, lifting his finger to him mouth and sucking on it, the taste of her touching his tongue. Her eyes were swimming with halted pleasure, her face slightly flushed, and he was about to return his hand to her leg, perhaps to finish the job when the taxi pulled to a halt and she sighed, either out of relief or disappointment. He chewed his inner cheek at the prospect of their night. 

“The Blackwood,” the taxi driver said. It was the first time he’d said anything the entire journey and David threw the money at him just to get her out the vehicle faster. Which she did, simply out of her own need to have him against her, inside her. 

She all but dragged him after her into the lobby, her mouth hot on his as she pushed him into the back of the elevator. His hands on her back, sliding lower until he was pulling at the bottom of her dress. She giggled against his mouth, pushing his hands down as the doors slid open. They walked like love sick teenagers to their room, passing a middle-aged couple who glanced at Julia in a way that made her feel unsavoury, almost like a whore. Her eyes travelled with them, watching them pass and she narrowed her eyes, momentarily distracted before David took the keycard from her hands. 

She followed, her mind still on the other couple as they reached the door and before he slid the card into the lock, he turned to her, his hand reaching out to take her waist, pulling her towards him. He sensed her distraction and leaned in to kiss her. 

When his mouth was mere millimetres from hers he murmured, “happy anniversary.”

She laughed against his mouth, her mind now firmly back on him and the way he made her feel. Her hands went beneath his jacket, groping his shoulders as she pushed his jacket down before settling on his tie, pulling on it until it hung on either side of his shirt. He pushed open the door, dragging her with him. Once inside the room, she slipped her heels off and moved to the minibar to pull out a bottle of red wine. He watched her pour it into two glasses, before reaching up to remove the dangling diamond earrings from her ears. 

He approached her back, reaching to slowly pull the zip down on the dress and when he saw her bare back, his fingertips traced along her skin, dancing all the way up until he was touching her neck, her throat, arching her towards him. She let out a breathy laugh and dropped the earrings to the counter as he moved her hair to kiss her just below her jawline. It was light, hot and she closed her eyes as she held onto the arm he had around her middle. She groaned when he took her earlobe between his teeth, sucking and biting in a way that had her growing weak. 

Finally, he let her go, spinning her around to face him and her eyes, pupils dilated with liquid desire, bore into his. David leaned in, claiming her mouth as his own slowly. She knew it was cliched to think that you could feel the depth of a kiss from the top of your head to the bottom of your soul, but that’s what it was like to kiss David Budd. 

When fervent passion took over, he gripped at her waist, his other hand holding her face where he buried his hands in her hair. She let out a muffled moan as they moved across the room as one, towards the bed they had first met one another in, a year ago. He pulled away, slipping the dress from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor like a cascading crimson waterfall. She faced him in just her knickers, and he pushed her down onto the bed where she watched him unbuckle his trousers, kicking them aside like an unnecessary barrier to their pleasure. He climbed onto the bed, approaching her like a panther stalking its prey but he stopped half way, pulling her bare legs towards him until she was flat on her back. 

Their eyes connected and he saw the pure curiosity in hers, the full trust that she had placed in him to do what he wanted with her knowing he wouldn’t break her. It was exhilarating and touching all at the same time. He ran his hand over her legs, creeping higher to her thighs. When he reached the top, he caught on her knickers and slid them down, discarding them with the other piles of clothes dotted around the room. By instinct, she parted her legs, so entirely comfortable with him that it never even bothered her that she was stark naked, and he still had an opened shirt and boxers on. 

He kissed the space behind her kneecap on her right leg, and she let out a sigh as he trailed kisses along her inner thighs, biting lightly at them and sucking on the mark he left behind. She arched her back when his tongue flicked along her hot skin, reaching the spot she needed him most. When he sucked on her clit, she gasped, her body responding in ways she couldn’t control. Her juices flooded his tongue; the wetter she grew and the louder her moans got, the more intoxicated he felt.

When he lifted his mouth away to look up at her, she arched her hips towards him, desperate to feel him on every inch of her and bit her lip. David felt his erection growing heavier, pressing achingly against his boxers and he returned his mouth to her with renewed hunger, lapping at her in a way that had her writhing off the bed as if possessed, whimpers falling from her mouth like tortured raindrops. He felt her hands tangled in his hair, pulling on it as she bucked up, grinding herself against his mouth.

It was not often that Julia Montague lost total control, but here, having David bringing her to the edge of consciousness with his tongue, she had. And he knew he had that power over her, could feel it in the way her legs were beginning to shake, the way her hands tightened in his hair as he nibbled faster and harder, the way her subtle whimpers had escalated to loud moans as she gave herself to the fire ripping her apart.

“God,” she hissed.

He worked her through her orgasm, as she came with several guttural groans that had her squirming, trying to turn over, to do anything other than lay here and let the sun burst through her and she flooded into his mouth. He loved the taste of her and smiled at her flushed face when he rose up to his knees. He hovered over her, her glazed eyes looking at him with a small smile as he leaned down and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips. He flopped next to her, his face pressed into her hair, his fingers tracing along her bare arm as her breaths steadily came to be a normal rhythm. 

They laid in comparable silence for several long minutes before she felt the returning desire growing in the pit of her stomach. She chewed her lip and moved until she was straddling him. He looked up at her with such longing that it almost hurt to see, and she bent to kiss at his neck, pushing aside his opened shirt to run her hands over his bare chest. He cupped her face when she lifted her face to kiss his lips before pulling away entirely. He felt rather than saw her hands dipping beneath the waistband of his boxers, releasing his cock where it sprung free and he leaned his head back into the pillow when her hand grasped around it. Clearly, she enjoyed the way his eyes rolled back when she stroked him up and down twice before she guided him inside her. 

He grunted when she enveloped him in her warm depths so completely and he pulled his knees up to angle himself, so he’d reach into her core and she let out a lustful sigh that became a cry when he drove into her with a hard thrust. Julia leaned forward so they were perpendicular, and his arms encircled her, holding her tight as they moved in tandem, their groans mixing as he felt the burning in his balls that signified, he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. 

She rode him harder, faster, spurred on by his very audible enjoyment of her and just as he was beginning to lose control, she too was beginning to feel the tension building through the ache between her thighs. She sat up abruptly, letting him slide out of her to his confusion and disappointment until she shuffled down to take him into her mouth, her eyes looking up at him. 

“Fuck,” he murmured, biting down so hard on his lip he thought he’d draw blood. One of his hands balled in a fist over his mouth, the other gripping the bed sheet as her tongue swirled around him in a way that brought sparkling lights to his closed eyes when the threat of ecstasy loomed closer. 

Her mouth felt so warm and wet that he struggled to concentrate on anything other than the way she used him like a motherfucking lollypop. The thought took him into orgasm as he unloaded into her with a loud groan. She smiled when she swallowed, and he thought he’d come again if he could. He flopped back onto the bed like a dead fish and she came up to his eye level, folding herself into him like a cat, her leg cross over his. 

“Happy anniversary,” she chuckled against his jaw and he turned his head to look at her, eyes sparkling.

“I’m not finished with you yet,” he said, rolling onto his side, his hand going between her legs, burying into her to the sounds of her gleeful giggles.


	2. Holy Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Julia, a confessional booth in a church whilst they wait for his cousin's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews :)  
> For Jamie and Meral who specifically requested something like this

She didn’t know his family, had never met a single one of them over the relatively short course of their tentative romance. But Julia somehow found herself in a church in a rural part of Scotland, about to meet the entire Budd clan for his cousin’s wedding and her heart was thudding against her chest. The summery blue polka dot dress suddenly felt too tight to breathe when his hand went to her the small of her back.

“You alright?” he said softly in her ear and she smiled, turning to look at him.

“Mhm,” she said, fearing her voice may fail her. Why was she so nervous?! Because she was on the opposing side of everyone’s politics here. That’s why!

“Are you sure? Cos, I’ve been talking to you for about ten minutes and you haven’t been listening...” he teased, his hand drawing shapes on her back in a way she knew he’d have to refrain from when the church became full. 

“Sorry,” she said with a light laugh. “What were you saying?” 

He watched her before slipping his hand into hers, leading her to the confessional booth at the back. 

“I was saying that this church supposedly dates back to the fifteen century and my ancestors helped to build it,” he said, watching her eyes roam over the beautiful building with awe. Her head snapped to face him.

“Really?” she said, wonderment crossing her eyes.

His face broke into a grin.

“No, I just made all that up. This is the first time I've been here,” he laughed, and she smacked his arm.

“I believed you!” she cried, the small smile on her lips betraying the wall of mock disappointment she had tried to uphold. He bit his lip, eyes glittering with desire as he reached around her to pull open the confessional door. 

“You should know better by now,” he murmured in her ear and she felt a shiver along the edges of her spine. “So, ma’am, are you going to tell me why you’re so distracted?” 

He moved around her, sinking down onto the seat, watching her with an insatiable hunger. 

“It’s just... meeting your family, having to pretend we’re not …” she let out a breath and his desire cooled to a warm tenderness as he held out his hand. She took it, disappearing into the booth with him. 

David looked up at her, his thumb rubbing circles into her hand.

“I know it’s … complicated, messy, but I know how I feel, and I know this is real. And if this is all we get to be then...” he said softly, his blue eyes more intense than usual.

“It’s not fair, you should have a girlfr- someone to introduce as someone other than your friend,” she tried to turn away, but his gaze held her as if by magnetism.

“I don’t want anyone else, I want you,” he said gently, and she sighed, her head dropping down to look at the floor.

“But-” 

“Julia, I want you, and if this is the only way, then I'd rather have that, than nothing at all,” he said, tilting his head to catch her eye. She looked up, meeting his glance and seeing the sincerity on his face, felt a smile crack across her mouth.

“Is it true what they say?” she said salaciously, her teeth pressing into the soft red skin of her lower lip and he felt a twitching in his cock.

“About what?” He raised an eyebrow, leaning back on the stool, arms crossed behind his head.

Her eyes became dreamy, and she leaned behind her, pulling the door closed. 

“Nothing underneath, at all?” she purred.

“Come and find out,” he said, lifting the kilt up just enough to entice her.

Julia hiked her dress up and sank down on to his lap, feeling the hardness between her thighs. When she pulled it up enough to reveal that he was in fact commando, she let out a soft giggle that he adored hearing. 

“Is this wrong?” he suddenly said, a coy grin on his face as she took him in hand, the semi becoming painfully hard in her palm. When her short nails clawed lightly over his sensitive skin, he let out a gasp that was less masculine than he cared for.

“I don’t really care,” she said hungrily as she pushed her knickers aside and let him sink into her. 

“No, me neither,” he panted playfully.

She moved her hips against him, feeling his length gliding in and out of her with such expert precision; he always surprised her no matter how many times they shagged. David could feel the edge of her silk knickers rubbing against his cock with every thrust and it brought him to the very brink of ruin.

She let out a guttural groan when he reached so far into her core that it felt like he would split her in two in the most pleasurable way possible and his hand reached up to cup her head, pulling her mouth down to his, his tongue diving between her parted lips as he felt the hot tightness in the pit of his stomach. Her hair had grown out somewhat, over the year they’d remained meeting in secret and it just brushed her shoulder, falling in chestnut waves that fell in his face as she panted and pressed herself close to him.

He kneaded her thigh, holding her tight to his pelvis, as she bounced and rocked herself to oblivion with such a delicate abandonment as her moans got louder and louder the closer she got, that he didn’t think he’d ever tire of seeing her coming. She gripped the edges of his jacket as she shuddered around him and he leaned in to swallow the cry she formed as she cracked apart and the sun burst through her. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he panted as her trembling pace didn’t cease until he was releasing into her with a strangled grunt and she rested her forehead against his.

“I love you,” she said when her breaths had started to even out, her hazel eyes searching his for reciprocation. He reached up to stroke her cheek and she leaned into his touch, her eyes drifting shut as she turned her head to kiss his palm.

“Aye,” he said with a small grin and her eyes opened, narrowed with mock indignation before he kissed her throat. “I love you too. Of course I do, you’ve infected my blood, my life. I can only think and breathe you.”

“No one’s ever said that about me before,” she mused, and he couldn’t tell if she was saddened by that or not. He was about to speak when he heard voices along the outside of the church and their time was cut short. She chuckled ruefully as she slid off his lap, stroking his only slightly stubbled cheek as she rose to full height and adjusted her knickers and her dress. As she got to the slatted wooden door, she turned to him, a nervous smile. “Let's go meet your family.”

He adjusted his kilt over his groin and rose to his feet, but before she could walk through, he grabbed her, his hand on her face as he pulled her mouth to his. It made her weak all over again and when he pulled away, he swept her into the church, his hand only breaking contact from her waist when they got to the doors. He pulled it open, exposing them to the bright lights of the Scottish summer sun. 

“Hi mam, dad. We were just looking around the building.” David stepped forward, trotting down the steps to meet an older couple. The woman, shorter than her son, and plump, had a kind face that lit up visibly when he approached and kissed her cheek. He turned to his father, a man a whole head above his son, and shook his hand.

“Davey!” his mother cried when she pulled him into a hug.

“I want you to meet my ...friend, Julia,” he said, hating the taste of ‘friend’ on his tongue but swallowed his annoyance as she stepped forward to take the hands of his mother and father respectively.

“Ohh yes, we’ve seen you on the news, haven’t we Rich?” she said to her husband who nodded with the smallest of smiles. He struck her as a somewhat severe man, and she paled under his inquisitive glance as she felt their son’s fluids dripping out of her.

“Should we go in?” David said, his hand finding her back, resting on it discreetly enough that it would be considered friendly by any passerby. 

“Oh yes, yes!! Michelle will be arriving soon,” his mother said as if it should have been obvious and David rolled his eyes at her anxiety before he followed his family back into the church building, sidling into the church pew next to his parents, watching Julia slip in beside him. Her eyes met his for a split second, full of mischief and promise and he bit his lip as friends and family filtered in, creating an overwhelming din. Before he could say anything, the organ began playing from the back of the room, and he heard, rather than saw, dozens of people turn all at the same time. He waited until he knew everyone’s attention would be on his cousin, the beautiful blushing bride, before he leaned over and rested his hand on Julia’s thigh, skirting dangerously close to the hem as his fingertips grazed across her skin in a promise of more to come later on.


End file.
